Samurai Ifrit W145CF
Stoneface: Ifrit The Ifrit Face Bolt depicts the mythical creature Samurai Ifrit. The design is protrude with a white reptilian-like eye and opening its jaw with a tooth, on its upper jaw. Because of these horns, it looks as if the face could also represent a bird. As the horns curve like wings with a spike on. The design is colored in a brick-red with white highlights whilst on a semi-translucent dark blue Stone Face. A combination of this motif and Salamander's motif was released as a tournament prize Face Bolt, named "Salamander Ifrit". When this variant is turned at different angles, you can see Ifrit and Salamander inside. Crystal Wheel: Samurai Samurai is a semi-translucent dark red that carries a circular design, though with some cuts and gaps on it, as well. Samurai features various square-like designs around and as with all, Samurai has a crystal. This crystal, while in a circular shape, is designed to fit into the hole of any Warrior Wheel. Takara Tomy considers this piece to be top-of-the-range for attack purposes, but has only proven useful when used in combination with the Ifrit Warrior Wheel. However, it is surprisingly balanced, offering more of a pounding attack while also having some defensive power. As with all Element Wheels, it is outclassed by the use of Warrior Wheels in place of it for Synchrom. Warrior Wheel: Ifrit Ifrit is silver colored with various cuts, curves, and edges all around it. It is basically the Shogun Steel version of Forbidden, with all of its curves and bumps on it. It has fire details on two sides, with the flames curving around the top of Ifrit with their long, elongated, and curved shapes. Near the flames, is a circular hole; this hole is made so the round "crystal" from a Element Wheel can fit into. While at the lower exterior of Ifrit, there is a detailed face of an Ifrit, glaring front-and-center with its jaw open. Next to it, are spiked protrusions and curves Ifrit contains. This is so due to one of the focuses of Shogun Steel being, asymmetrical designs. Another probable cause for the chaotic shape and design is due to it being an Attack-oriented Warrior Wheel. Ifrit is a good wheel for upper attacks and is quite possibly the best chrome wheel for upper attack. Ifrit has a diameter of approximately 47mm, a radius of 23.5mm, and a circumference of 147.58mm. 大（おお）きな二本（にほん）のツノで敵（てき）に強打（きょうだ）を与える。(Ooki na nihon no tsuno de teki ni kyōda o ataeru) Gives a bang to the enemy in its large two horns. Spin Track: W145 W145 is the first new Track of Beyblade: Shogun Steel. W145 is a semi-translucent purple Track which resembles DF145 in that it features "wings" or rather, "blades" in this case; six blades circling around the Track in a tornado or vortex-like manner. These blades curve upwards with gaps inbetween the various blades. While it is unknown what is W145's purpose, due to its name and wings, it may serve a gimmick similar to W105 and DF145, involving its wings pushing air downwards to stabilize the bey while spinning. Performance Tip: Circle Flat Circle Flat (CF), is the very first, new Tip of Beyblade: Shogun Steel. With this, it is designed in a manner that is meant to work well with the new Shogun Steel Beystadiums of this new series. It grips the side of the stadium so it gets higher to shake the stadium more. CF is another member of the Flat series of Tips that in this case, has a large ring circling the Flat tip; similar to D125 and S130. The ring also features six circular designs appearing on it. Compared to BD145, CF is about as half as wide as it, which is approximately the same as S130. Also the center is the same as the WF tip. Trivia *Samurai Ifrit is based on the Ifrit, as evident by its name. In Arabic mythology, ifrits were supernatural creatures; enormous, winged, and infernal jinn (genies) associated with fire that were usually depicted as being evil; though not all were. Its design is influenced by ifrits, seeing as it is shown on Ifraid's Stone Face motif as well as its face on its Chrome Wheel. *Its Japanese name, "Ifraid" is derived from "ifrit" and quite possibly "afraid". Considering the fact that Ifraid is pronounced similar to afraid, "ee-fray-d", and in the first chapter of the Zero-G manga, Mysterious Blader X told Zero, "You can only win a battle in the Zero-G Stadium, if you have the courage to attack with full power; without being "afraid". Which would be fitting to describe Samurai Ifraid as an Ifrit-inspired Beyblade, that is not afraid to fight; thus being brave. *"Samurai" were the military nobility of ancient Japan who had followed a code known as "Bushido" that had taught honour and combat in the battlefield, which included the above mentioned statement to not be afraid to fight. *The design of Samurai Ifrit's motif is reminiscent to the Bit Protector motifs from HMS. *Originally, the English Beyblade community thought Ifraid was spelled "Ifreid". *Its owner, Zyro Kurogane, has a fiery highlight on his hair, as reference to Ifrits having to do with fire. Gallery SamuraiIfritW145CFPackaging.png $T2eC16dHJIQE9qUHuErhBRbv7b1ecw~~60_57.JPG 419156_293972200676220_471613675_n.jpg phpThumb_generated_thumbnailjpg.jpg|BBG-01 Samurai Ifraid W145CF&BBG-02 Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD ぜろスライド2.JPG|takara tomy box japanese みうらスライド12.JPG みうらスライド6.JPG みうらスライド5.JPG みうらスライド4.JPG みうらスライド3.JPG 71xRfZNyrBL._SL1500_.jpg|Takara Tomy Samurai Ifraid W145CF Gold Ver. 81kRVhDqF9L._SL1500_.jpg|Takara Tomy Samurai Ifraid W145CF Synchrom Set Ver 71RNXvlUIRL._SL1500_.jpg|Takara Tomy Samurai Ifraid W145CF Synchrom Set Ver picture 2 $_57 (3).JPG|Takara Tomy Samurai Ifraid W145CF Front Cover Videos Samurai Ifraid W145CF - Beyblade ZeroG BBG-01 UNBOXING! - Zero Kurogane! Beyblade Zero G Gladiator Bahamdia v.s Samurai Ifraid!!!-1 EPIC BATTLE Samurai Ifraid W145CF VS. Thief Phoenic E230GCF - Beyblades ZeroG!!! EPIC BATTLE Samurai Ifraid W145CF VS. Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD - ZeroG Stadium Beyblade Battle Beyblade ZeroG Series BBG-01 Samurai Ifraid W145CF EPIC BATTLE Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF VS Samurai Ifraid W145CF - Beyblade ZeroG ATTACK STADIUM 4D vs Zero-G Samurai Pegasis W105R²F vs Phantom Orion B D ( hyperblades ) Beyblade: Shogun Steel Clip 1 Samurai Ifrit References Category:Shogun Steel Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Fire Element Category:Merchandise